Amy, Shadow y Sonic
by Asakura-AmyMai
Summary: otro Sogfic , este con la cancion Sol noche y luna de chenoa y creo que esta ves le achunte


_Luna tiene  
>lo que toda mujer sueña<br>cuando se lo pide una estrella  
>el hombre que siempre soñó<em>

Asi es sonic , el es como la luna , frio y calido al mismo tiempo , calido con el amigo y frio con el enemigo , valiente , pues la luna se enfrenta a la oscuridad junto con las estrellas como el , en las noches las ventiscas son el , el corre rapido junto el viento y el aroma a rosio , y si , su corazon late por una persona , por Amy , su Sol

_Sol la quiere  
>con el alma y la piel<br>con el fuego que le corre en las venas  
>con todo su corazón<em>

Ella es asi , AMY ROSE , Tan calida y fuerte como el sol , nunca se deja derrotar por nadie , valiente en sus desiciones y cuando una idea se le mete en su cabezita rosa nadie se la arranca , pero nadie niega que ama con locura a su luna , a Sonic

_ La princesa con su principe azul una historia envuelta en velo de tul  
>sin un solo error en la puntuación de cada escena<br>Un romance de novela de amor  
>Una historia sin dilema ni error Ella y él, nacidos para amar<em>

Sonic no podia brillar sin su sol , pues la luna es un espejo que refleja la luz del sol , Amy iluminaba a sonic , pues el como heroe necesitaba a una damicela en peligro , una princesa a la cual salvaria de la torre mas alta , que la besaria para dspertarla de su sue o profundo , la cual daria su corazon por ella , y ella aria lo mismo .

_Nadie más, ella y él  
>Un amor tan perfecto son los dos muestra fiel de la causa<br>efecto tan sutil, tan total tan hermosa y deseable  
>tan gentil, tan real tan apuesto y amable <em>

Para muchos , Sonic era deseado por ambos sexos , por nada era un ser guapo como la luna , tan inancansable y deseable , pues el pertenecia a Amy rose y ella fuerte , gentil , tambien dseable , pero ella solo le pertenecia a Sonic , era una historia real , perfecta e envidiable , pues en ellos no habian secretos .

_Noche ha sido desde un atardecer quien conoce los secretos de Luna  
>la amiga de su corazón<br>confidente y consejera a la vez comprensiva y dulce como ninguna  
>misterios no hay entre las dos<em>

Shadow the hedgehog , el era como la noche , silenciosa y fria , solo cuando el estaba presente con su oscuridad , la luna tambien podia brillar , y asi se dio inicio a otra historia , pues Sonic comenso a sentirse atraido por el joven de la noche , pues Amy roses no solo lo podia hacer brillar.  
>Correr hasta cansarse era la meta de ambos , correr con el viento y el rocio , ambos iguales , 2 partes de un todo<p>_Nadie acierta a dar el grito y negar la mentira del rumor oficial  
>de una historia que parece irreal sin causa alguna<br>vaya historia que se vino a colar en el seno de la vida social que  
>la Noche sale con la Luna <em>

Ahora corria ese rumor , solo por salir a correr como locos por el mundo en la noche los hacia ser amantes ante la sociedad , la relacion entre el Sol y la luna , entre Sonic y Amy iva decallendo , se caian en poso sin fondo , pero Sonic y Shadow sentian exactamnete lo mismo , n amor real e incondicional

_ Qué pasó, cómo fue un amor tan perfecto  
>la razón y la piel en conflicto directo<br>tan sutil, tan actual tan oculto y discreto  
>tan precoz, tan total tan prohibido y secreto<br>_

Y asi era , dos amantes que se encontraban en la noche , Shadow y Sonic profanaban asi su amor , de dia , a la luz de Amy y del sol eran amigos muy sercanos pero a la luz de la una y la oscuridad de la noche se transformaban , eran una sensacion extra a , amarse y despues fingir que nada paso , aunque eso se podia arreglar , pero ambos teian miedo de la sociedad y de los amigos , un amor como el de ellos deveria realisarce en otro tiempo , entro mundo o en otro lugar .

_Ella y él, un adiós que quedó en la memoria  
>Ella y ella son dos, y termina la historia<br>En ese dia en que el Sol se murió de amargura  
>en una Noche de amor a la luz de la luna.<em>

La luna termino con el sol , Amy quedo destrosada , el sol no se iva a apagar por una cosa asi , seguiria adelante e iluminando a la luna como amiga , pero Sonic como luna no queria brillar grasias a Amy , el queria brillar para Shadow , su oscuridad eterna y perdicion , no queria que amy le diera luz , el la crearia para el y solo la para Shadow , nisiquiera Eggman los separaria , los amigos los apollaban y la sociedad lo aceptaba , pero solo una persona no queria perder a la Luna , el Sol.  
>Pero ambos , unidos por la oscuridad , porque como bien se sabe , la Luna no brilla en el dia , solo brilla en la noche , Sonic , como la Luna , brilla de verdad cuando Shadow , la noche , la oscuridad esta presente , pues la pasion de ambos se desvordaban en la noche a la luz de la luna<p> 


End file.
